My Special Birthday Gift
by EviLisa2101
Summary: "Aku cuman mau memberikan Hyukkie Hyung sebagai 'hadiah' untuk Heechul hyung, kok." ujar si Evil magnae tanpa dosa, di sertai smirk khasnya./"Heechul hyung penasaran mengapa setiap hari Hae hyung tak pernah bosan 'membobol' Hyukkie hyung, makanya dia penasaran ingin 'mencoba' juga."/CHULHYUK Seme!Hee/1SHOOT/LEMON/NC17-/Crack pair!/BDAY ff special for Chullie :D/RnR please?


**.**

**_Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Trax – Oh!My Goddess **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**ChulHyuk (Kim Heechul X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ +another SJ Member /  
slight!HaeHyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance (entahlah, bingung juga lisa-_-''), Humor (yang kayanya bakal gatot!)

**Rated**:  
M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (Pure NC-17), etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

**-Author POV-**

"Psst! Psst!" _namja_ dengan rambut coklat ikalnya itu terlihat memanggil para _hyung_-nya yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Bahkan PSP yang biasanya selalu berada di tangannya kini tergeletak pasrah di atas meja nakas di kamarnya dan _roommate_-nya yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

Leeteuk, selaku Leader di situ pun menyerngit heran melihat tingkah dari Maknae mereka yang tidak biasanya itu. Bahkan YeWook yang tengah bermain dengan Ddangkoma, Ddangkkoming dan Ddangkomeng, serta Kkoming di pelukan Ryeowook hanya mengangkat kedua alis mereka bingung melihat tingkah si _Evil_ yang kini tengah menampilkan senyuman semanis setan(?) itu.

"Hey! Kalian tidak lupa 'kan besok tanggal berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, si _Evil Maknae_ sambil kemudian duduk di sofa di sebelah kirinya Sungmin yang tengah memainkan bulu halus Choco di pangkuan Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"_Nde_, besok tanggal 10 Juli, _waeyo_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil kemudian memainkan hidung Choco dengan telunjuknya yang lentik. Wajah manisnya kemudian di tatap sebegitu _intens_-nya oleh Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _manis pecinta _strawberry_ itu menjadi risih.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk risih, ia kemudian membiarkan saja ketika Kangin di sampingnya mengambil Choco dari pangkuannya dan memainkannya dengan melempar-lemparkannya ke udara membuat anjing berwarna coklat tua itu meraung ketakutan, yang berakhir dengan lemparan cangkang Ddangkkoma(?) dari tangan Leeteuk, sehingga ia menghentikan aktivitas 'mari-melempar-Choco-keudara-untuk-membuang-jenuh'nya.

"Tak apa." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai kecil terpatri di bibirnya membuat beberapa member di sana merinding.

"Kau kenapa sih, Maknae?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menurunkan Kkoming dari pangkuannya dan membiarkannya bermain dengan Choco dan Bada yang rupanya juga ada di sana. Kenapa suasana Dorm nampak seperti kebun binatang begini? Entahlah. -_-

"Heyoo~ Kalian tidak lupakan besok hari ulang tahun siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya bosan karena kode-nya tentang 'besok-tanggal-berapa' tidak _connect _juga di otak _hyungdeul_-nya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Empat det—

"CHULLIE!/CHULLIE_ HYUNG_!" seru mereka semua. Kyuhyun mengurut dada saking kagetnya mendengar teriakan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan cepat dan kemudian menatap serius para _hyung_-nya. Para member yang lain pun langsung ikut-ikutan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus memberikannya hadiah yang paling 'spesial' yang paling tidak bisa di lupakannya untuk tahun ini. Dan aku sudah sangat tau apa itu hadiahnya!" Ujarnya sambil ber-_evil smirk_ ria. Mereka semua kemudian langsung menatap Kyuhyun heran karena Maknae itu kembali menatap lekukan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan lekat, dan nafsu mungkin?

PLETAK!

"Aw! _Appo_… Yah, Minnie _hyung_, kenapa menjitakku?" rengeknya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun membuat Maknae itu sedikit mengkeret(?) karena mendapat tatapan kematian yang seakan mengisyaratkan, 'menatap-Hyukkie-seperti-itu-lagi-kupastikan-tak-ada-jatah-malam-ini', yang berakhir dengan cengiran khas si Maknae.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin memberikan Hyukkie _hyung_ sebagai 'hadiah' untuk Chullie _hyung_." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa dosa dengan seringainya kembali membuat Donghae menatapnya _horror_, sementara Eunhyuk si polos(?) yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap heran Kyuhyun.

"_M-MWO_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Last night…**_

"_Hyung…" Kibum yang tengah membaca buku berkosa kata bahasa inggrisnya melirik Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya dan kembali menatap buku di tangannya._

"_Hm." Gumamnya sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil posisi yang nyaman di samping Kibum yang kini tengah duduk di kasurnya itu. Entah, apa tujuan Maknae satu ini masuk ke kamar SiBum._

"_Aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu." Ujarnya. Kibum kemudian melirik lagi dan menghela nafas. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja nakas kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan PSP-nya. Sedetik kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang nightstand ranjangnya. _

"_Tanyakan saja." Perintahnya singkat. Kyuhyun kemudian mem-pause gamenya dan segera menatap lurus Kibum._

"_Apa yang paling di inginkan oleh Heechul hyung pada hari ulang tahunnya lusa?" tanyanya. Kibum tadi berusaha menikmati suasana senyap di sekitarnya langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat. Seulas seringai kecil terpampang di bibirnya._

"_Hyukkie hyung." jawabnya santai namun penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar jawaban Kibum._

"_Oh, ayolah… Kalian para Seme pasti mengerti maksud Chullie hyung." Kibum memutar bola mata melihat tingkah heran Maknae itu. _

_Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun ikut menyeringai dan menepuk tangannya sekali, tanda ia mengerti. Tapi sedetik kemudian lagi ia kembali menaruh telunjuk kanannya di dagunya sembari mengetuk-ngetukkannya, dan menatap Kibum lagi. _

"_Kenapa mesti Hyukkie hyung?" tanyanya heran. Kibum melirik dan mengendikkan bahu._

"_Mungkin karena obrolannya dengan Siwon hyung kemarin." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alis matanya meminta penjelasan._

"_Kemarin sore, aku melihat Siwon hyung dan Chullie hyung di kamar. Pendengaranku sih, Chullie hyung ingin mencariku namun aku tak ada di kamar karena baru pulang dan sampai di dorm. Saat aku mau membuka pintu, tak tahunya ku dengar mereka tengah membicarakan masalah hadiah ulang tahun Chullie hyung. Dan samar-samar ku dengar Heechul hyung menginginkan Hyukkie karena kemarin dia tanpa sengaja melihat err… Hae hyung dan Hyukkie hyung bersetubuh. Belum lagi ia merasa penasaran mengapa Hae tidak pernah bosan 'membobol' Hyukkie hyung hampir tiap hari, hingga ia jadi penasaran ingin 'mencoba' Hyukkie hyung juga." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar, membuat Kyuhyun cengo._

"_Waw, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang di dunia yang pernah di ucapkan oleh Kibum hyung." komentar Kyuhyun, yang mendapat cubitan kecil di lengannya oleh Kibum._

"_Sudah jelas 'kan? Sudahlah, keluar kau! Aku mau tidur, besok akan ada syuting lagi." perintah Kibum. Kyuhyun merengut karena tidak mendapat pengusiran secara tidak elit oleh hyung-nya itu. _

"_Ne, ne. Gomawo infonya hyung." jawab Kyuhyun sambil kemudian berlari keluar kamar SiBum dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan menuju kamarnya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Eunhyuk—masih—menatap polos seluruh member yang kini menatapnya penuh arti—minus Donghae. Karena si pangeran ikan yang tampan itu(?) malah memberikan _deathglare_ khasnya pada semua yang menatap Hyukkie-NYA seperti itu.

"Kalian sudah gila? Mana mau Hyukkie menerima hal seperti itu!" ujar Donghae sambil merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk erat dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan segera ia memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk hingga tubuh _namja_ manis itu tenggelam(?) dalam tubuh agak kekarnya.

"_Protective Seme!_" cibir Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Donghae. Hello! Apa ia tak menyadari dirinya sendiri bila Sungmin berada di pihak HaeHyuk? =..=

"Kau mau memberikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk Heechul bukan, Hyukkie-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Dan lihatlah betapa polosnya _uri_ Eunhyukkie kita mengangguk.

"Hae, sudahlah." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil mendorong lembut tubuh Donghae hingga pelukan mereka terlepas, namun tangan kanan Donghae masih enggan meninggalkan pinggang rampingnya.

"Aish, kau benar-benar mau memberikan tubuhmu pada Chullie, Hyukkie? Kau tak kasian padaku?" rengek Donghae sambil mengeluarkan jurus Nemo_ eyes_-nya yang paling ampuh. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawah melihatnya, dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada seluruh member yang menatapnya penuh harap, dan kembali menatap Donghae.

"Lagipula 'kan hanya sekali Hae-_ah_. Aku juga ingin memberikan 'hadiah terbaik' pada Heechul _hyung._" Mohon Eunhyuk. Ia juga ikut mengeluarkan jurus Myeolchi _eyes_-nya yang paling imuuuuuuuuuttt membuat seluruh member terpana melihatnya. (*mimisan*) Donghae sendiri sudah ingin kembali 'melahap' mahluk bersurai coklat kemerahan yang paling manis dan imut sejagat raya—menurutnya—itu.

"Tch, _ne, ne_, tapi hanya sekali ini, dan itu memang sebagai hadiah untuk Heechul _hyung_." jawabnya kemudian. Eunhyuk langsung menghambur ke arah Donghae dan memeluk _Seme_-nya itu erat. Dia menempelkan bibir merah _cherry_-nya pada bibir _sexy_ Donghae, yang tentu saja di balas lumatan nafsu oleh Donghae. Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman beringas dan panas mereka, hingga tak menyadari bahwa seluruh member menatap mereka bosan. Untung saja kali ini tidak ada tokoh utama yang tengah di bicarakan, Heechul—yang sibuk di rumah sahabatnya, Hongki—dan juga Siwon—yang mengantar kekasihnya, Kibum, syuting—kalau tidak mungkin Heechul akan mengolok mereka habis-habisan, atau mungkin mereka mendapat ceramah di pagi hari yang gratis dari pendeta Siwon. -_-

"Lalu bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Kangin yang kembali menggendong Choco dan memainkannya, dengan memutar-mutar tubuhnya(?). Leeteuk yang melihat kekasihnya itupun, mencubit pinggangnya keras karena perbuatannya itu dapat membuat anjing itu jadi pusing.

"Serahkan padaku!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai setan kembali. Seluruh member pun sebenarnya menatap prihatin kepada Eunhyuk, namun bagaimana lagi? Bila si _Evil _sudah beraksi, semuanya tak dapat di atasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang~" seru seorang _namja_ cantik dari depan pintu sambil membukanya. Ia kemudian masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Satu suasana yang menggambarkan Dorm di hadapannya,

Gelap…

Dan sepi?

"Tumben, biasanya ada keributan." Gumamnya. Ia kemudian berjalan dan segera meraba dinding, mencari saklar.

KLIK!

TEEEEEEEEEEETT!

TEEEEEEEEEETT!

"_SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA_!" ia langsung di kejutkan dengan teriakan seluruh member di depan ruang keluarga dan juga bunyi terompet kecil yang di tiup Yesung, Kangin, dan Siwon. Mengapa bisa ada Siwon? Sepertinya dia sudah di beritahu tentang 'rencana' itu.

"Astaga, kalian semua mengagetkanku." Ujar Heechul, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah _namja_ cantik itu. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati member lainnya dan mendapat pelukan yang sangat erat dari seluruh member satu persatu.

Heechul menyerngitkan dahinya bingung ketika menyadari ada satu hal yang kurang, "Mana Eunhyuk?" tanyanya. Seluruh member pun menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis, membuatnya bingung.

"_That's your birthday gift, _Chullie-_ya_~" jawab Leeteuk sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Heechul pun makin mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan masuk jawaban Leeteuk.

"_Just look at your room, hyung_." ujar Kibum. Ah, nampaknya _namja_ yang satu ini juga sudah di beritahu oleh member yang lainnya.

Donghae mendekati Heechul, "Jangan kasari malaikatku, _hyung_." bisiknya di telinga Heechul, membuat _namja_ ini makin bingung. Donghae mendorong pelan tubuh Heechul hingga akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap itu. Heechul akhirnya menurut saja dan akhirnya memilih menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Ia kemudian juga meraba dinding untuk mencari saklarnya.

KLIK!

Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah kasur ketika dirasa lampu sudah menyala. Matanya langsung membelalak kaget ketika melihat apa yang 'tersaji' di hadapannya kini.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie?"

"_Annyeong_, _hyung_~"

Eunhyuk yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran berwarna _baby blue_ yang membuatnya sangat imut, err… _Very hot _dan_ sexy_, dengan kerah kebesaran yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih dan seperempat bahunya yang mulus, serta berkesan transparan hingga Heechul dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua tonjolan berwarna merah menggoda di dada Eunhyuk. Rambut coklat kemerahannya yang acak-acakan, menambah kesan sensual dirinya. Tubuh bagian bawah yang tidak memakai apa-apa, hanya _underwear_ yang menutupi 'barang paling pribadi'nya. Belum lagi ia duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur, hingga memperlihatkan paha dan kakinya yang putih mulus tanpa noda.

"_I'm your birthday gift, hyung_." ujarnya. Dan lihatlah ekpresi imut yang sungguh menggoda itu. Mata mengerjap-ngerjap imut, jari telunjuk kanan yang di gigit dengan _nervous_, dan tangan kiri yang mencengkram kuat ujung kemeja kebesarannya karena gugup, membuatnya makin tersingkap. Urrghh… sesuatu di antara kedua kaki Heechul mulai menegang melihat pemandangan paling 'eksotis' di depannya itu.

"Hyukkie, jangan salahkan aku kalau sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan besok!" ujar Heechul sambil berjalan ke arah Hyukjae dan langsung menindih tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menelan _saliva_-nya takut-takut ketika merasakan lidah Heechul menjelajah leher putihnya.

"_I really, really, reeaallly want you, _Lee Hyukjae." Bisik Heechul _seductive_ di telinga Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KETIIPUUUU! V(_ _')V **

**Ini tetap lanjut kok! **

**Gyahahaha XDD #kabuuur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

Heechul menjilat leher Eunhyuk dengan pelan, berusaha mengecap rasa manis yang terdapat pada leher bersih tanpa noda itu. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerang sambil meremat pundak Heechul. Eunhyuk kemudian merasakan Heechul menginvasi bibirnya dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar dan juga hisapan-hisapan kuat. Heechul mencium bibir merah menggoda Eunhyuk dengan sangat beringas.

"Eurmmphh.. _Hyungghhh_…"desah Eunhyuk dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Heechul yang sedari tadi ada di tiap sisi kepala Eunhyuk pun turun ke arah pinggang Eunhyuk. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan sensual ia menyingkap pelan bagian bawah kemeja Eunhyuk hingga dada dan dapat merasakan kulit halus Eunhyuk bersentuhan dengan jari-jarinya.

PLOP!

Heechul masih belum mau mencium Eunhyuk, ia ingin mengecap rasa tubuh yang sangat menggoda dan sedap di pandang mata itu terlebih dahulu. Heechul kemudian memegang tiap sisi kancing dari kemeja Eunhyuk.

SRREEKK!

Kemeja Eunhyuk pun robek dan sebagian lagi kancingnya terlempar-lempar entah ke mana lagi. Heechul mengangkat sedikit tubuh Eunhyuk dan langsung menarik kemeja itu hingga akhirnya lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kyaaah! _Hyungghhh_… akkhh…" Eunhyuk merintih saat _nipple_ kirinya langsung di pelintir oleh tangan Heechul.

"_Just taste it, _Hyukkie_. Do you want it_, heh? Kau yang menggodaku!" ujar Heechul _seductive_ sambil terus memilin-milin kedua _nipple _Eunhyuk. Bosan terus memainkan dengan tangannya, Heechul pun memilih menggantikan kerja tangannya dengan mulutnya. Di gigit-gigitnya pelan _nipple_ Eunhyuk dan sesekali menghisapnya dengan pelan dan juga memilinnya kembali dengan kedua bibirnya. Eunhyuk gelinjangan sendiri. Ia sebenarnya ingin membantu klimaksnya yang terus-terusan di tahan Heechul, tapi kedua tangannya malah di tahan oleh Heechul hingga tidak bisa menggerakkannya.

"Ahh… _hyunghhh.. Morehhh…_" pinta Eunhyuk sambil menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. Ia sebenarnya makin tidak tahan ketika Heechul malah menekan-nekan penisnya dengan lutut kirinya. Klimaksnya sudah hampir keluar, namun tidak akan bisa keluar dengan sempurna bila tak ada yang 'membantu'.

"_Pleassehhh hyunggghhh…_" Mohon Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mencengkram jari Heechul yang mencengkram tangannya. Heechul menyeringai dan mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Eunhyuk.

"Sudah 'bangun', _eoh_? Berarti benar 'kan kalau kau cepat menegang hanya bila dengan di sentuh lewat _nipple_-nya saja. Pantas saja Donghae selalu sering menghisap _nipple_-mu, bahkan sampai di kamar mandi, di dalam van kita, di kamar rias, dimanapun dan pastinya tidak ada kami bukan?" sindir Heechul. Ia kemudian melepas tangan Eunhyuk dan mencengkram ujung _underwear_ Eunhyuk dan langsung menariknya turun lalu membuangnya.

"Urrghh… pantas saja kau jadi _Uke_ Hyukkie-_ah_. Selain terlalu manis, penismu terlalu kecil untuk masuk ke dalam lubang para _Uke_ lainnya. Apa mungkin bisa saja penis Wookie lebih besar darimu?" _dirty talk_ yang di lancarkan Heechul membuat Eunhyuk makin terangsang. Heechul menyeringai lagi dan menyentil penis mungil Eunhyuk yang menegang.

"Gyaaaah! _Hyungghhh.. _huwahh!" jerit Eunhyuk ketika merasakan rasa nikmat dari sentilan jari Heechul di penisnya. Ia kemudian merasakan Heechul meremas kuat penisnya dan mengocoknya dengan tempo sangat pelan.

"_Hyunggh.. please…" _pinta Eunhyuk. Heechul tersenyum dan mempercepat kocokan tangannya pada penis Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk makin gelinjangan saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Heechul pada penisnya meraba kuat system sarap dan kulit luar penisnya.

"_Hyung_.. Aku—aku mauhh…" Heechul langsung melepas penis Eunhyuk yang sudah ingin mencapai klimaksnya. Eunhyuk mengerang kecewa, namun ia terdiam saat melihat Heechul turun dari kasur dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga _namja_ cantik itu sama _naked_-nya dengan Eunhyuk. Dia kemudian segera naik kembali ke arah berlawanan. Eunhyuk menindih tubuh Heechul hanya saja posisi tubuhnya terbalik hingga kejantanan Heechul tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Ia _blushing_ seketika.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Hyukjae? Rasakan saja!" ujar Heechul. Ia kemudian memasukkan penis mungil Eunhyuk kedalam mulutnya dan menarik pelan tubuhnya agar posisi _twinsball_ Eunhyuk tepat berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Eunhyuk pun mengerang dalam kulumannya di penis Heechul yang cukup besar. Heecul terus mengulum penis mungil Eunhyuk sembari membelai bokong mulus Eunhyuk dan sesekali meremasnya, membuat Eunhyuk harus melenguh dalam kuluman mereka.

"Eummphh.. Euurrmmphh…" desah Eunhyuk dalam kulumannya ketika jari Heechul berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam _ass hole_-nya. Dia menutup mata sembari melepas kejantanan Heechul dari mulutnya, ia berusaha meredam rasa sakit pada tiga jari Heechul yang keluar masuk lubangnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Akkhh.. _Hyungghh_…" desah Eunhyuk ketika Heechul berhasil menyentuh titik prostatnya dengan ujung jari Heechul.

"Akkhh.. Ahhh.. _HYUNGGHH!_" Eunhyuk pun akhirnya ejakulasi di dalam mulut Heechul. Heechul langsung menelan seluruh _prechum_ Eunhyuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat pinggang Eunhyuk dan ia mundur untuk mengambil posisi berlutut di belakang Eunhyuk. Dengan gaya _doggy style_, Heechul mengusap-usap lubang Eunhyuk dengan ujung penisnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa meredam desahannya dengan bantal di hadapannya. Malu baginya mengeluarkan desahan spontan padahal belum di 'masuki' oleh lawan 'mainnya'.

"Uukkhhh…" Eunhyuk sedikit memekik ketika Heechul memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangnya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya dan juga bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan memerah karena terlalu lama ia gigit. Heechul membiarkan sebentar penisnya di dalam lubang Eunhyuk agar terbiasa.

Setelah merasa Eunhyuk tenang, Heechul mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menggesek kulit penisnya pada dinding lubang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah ketika Heechul berhasil 'menubruk' titik terdalamnya dan juga menggesek-gesek dinding lubangnya.

"Akkhh... ahhh.. ahhh.. wuahh.. ahhh…." Eunhyuk terus mendesah ketika Heechul terus-terusan menggenjotnya dengan teratur dan hentakan yang pelan.

"_Hyungghhh…_ _fas—fasterhhh_.. akkhh…" perut Eunhyuk terasa di kocok dari dalam, membuatnya merasakan sensasi bagai di langit ke tujuh. Heechul yang mengerti pun segera mempercepat gerak pinggulnya maju mundur. Eunhyuk langsung mendongakan kepalanya ketika ujung penis Heechul menghantam kembali titik prostatnya. Lututnya terasa lemas dan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, sekalipun Heechul sudah memegang erat pinggangnya. Mengerti dengan keadaan _dongsaeng_-nya itupun, Heechul langsung membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi terlentang—membuat _namja_ manis itu merintih karena penis Heechul berputar di dalam dinding _rectum_-nya.

"Shhh~ Akkh… _Hyungghhh_…" desah Eunhyuk lagi ketika Heechul kembali menggenjot tubuhnya dan menghantam 'titik kenikmatanya' lagi. Heechul menaikkan kedua kaki jenjang Eunhyuk dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. Sambil terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, ia meraih _nipple_ kanan Eunhyuk kedalam bibir merah darahnya dan mengulumnya. Eunhyuk menggerakan kedua tangannya meremas helaian hitam milik _hyung_-nya itu. Sesekali menekannya pelan seakan perintah untuk Heechul untuk memperdalam hisapannya itu.

"Akkh…. _Hyuuunggghhh_.. Aku mauuhh…" Eunhyuk sudah ingin kembali orgasme, Heechul pun mengangguk dan melepas kulumannya pada _nipple_ Eunhyuk. Ia meraih penis mungil Eunhyuk ke dalam genggamannya. Dengan cepat ia mengocoknya dengan cepat dan teratur, seperti gerakan pinggulnya.

"_Hyunnnngghhh…_" Eunhyuk melenguh panjang dan akhirnya kembali ejakulasi untuk kedua kalinya di tangan Heechul. Heechul menjilati tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan _prechum_ Eunhyuk, sambil tetap menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan teratur.

"Akkhhh…" Heechul pun akhirnya mendesah panjang dan mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia langsung mengeluarkan perlahan penisnya dari dalam lubang Eunhyuk, membuat _namja_ manis itu agak mendesis perih. Heechul langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk dan menarik kepala Eunhyuk agar bersandar di lengannya yang agak kekar.

"Kau tau, aku takkan melupakan hadiah terbaik di dalam hidupku ini!" ujar Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Heechul.

"_Ne, hyung. _Demi orang yang ku sayangi, memberikan tubuhku pun tak apa." Jawab Eunhyuk. Heechul pun tersenyum dan segera memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana reaksi si Ikan itu?" tanya Heechul masih sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menyesap wangi _strawberry_ yang keluar dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendongak dan menatap wajah Heechul sebentar, ia pun tersenyum dan segera ikut memejamkan matanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Heechul.

"Besok aku akan membujuknya, _hyung_." jawabnya. Heechul pun menyeringai dalam hati begitu mendengar jawaban itu.

'_Yang pasti kau takkan mudah menenangkan hati kekanakannya itu tanpa 'syarat', Hyukkie-ah'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tomorrow…  
10:23 PM…**_

"_Kyaaahh! Hae… akkhh…."_

"_Huwaaahh… Akkhh… Kyaahh…."_

Para member lain menyerngit heran mendengar teriakan berupa desahan Eunhyuk yang berasal dari kamarnya. Jam segini siapa lagi kalau bukan saatnya pasangan HaeHyuk 'beraksi' hampir setiap hari. Namun, yang para member herankan—

"Mengapa Hyukkie mendesahnya sambil teriak-teriak begitu? Apa Hae _hyung_ bermain kasar?"

—Eunhyuk mendesah begitu kerasnya hingga terdengar keluar dari kamar mereka. Biasanya 'suasana' di kamar mereka terdengar kedap dan tidak mengganggu member lain, sehingga mereka tidak mempersalahkan apa yang mereka 'lakukan' di dalam itu, walau akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kamar baru pagi harinya dengan kondisi Eunhyuk yang di papah Donghae karena bagian bawahnya yang sakit.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, Eunhyuk hanya berusaha 'membujuk' Donghae." ujar Heechul seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Semua member pun mengangguk.

(Tanpa mereka sadari, Heechul, Kibum dan Kyuhyun menyeringai bersamaan.)

'_Selamat menikmati 'hukuman' dari Hae, Lee Hyukjae!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**THE END—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibuat hanya dalam waktu 48 menit -_- *kerajinanmengitung*  
Jangan protes kenapa jadikan Eomma sebagai korban lagi… #anakdurhaka

SUER! V(_ _')V  
Lisa beneran gak bisa bikin NC kalau bukan Hyukmma yang jadi Uke-nya. Lisa cuman bisa bikin NC, mau itu 17/21/25, 3Some, 4Some, MoreSome(?), intinya asal Hyukmma yang di MASUKIN Lisa bisa benget bikin XD #plak #dibakarHaeppa

Ini special buat Heechul imo ku tercinta :**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA OUR CINDERELLA MAN! XD**

**Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu…  
Kemenakanmu(?) ini menyayangimu :****

GIMME UR REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Just follow my Twitter if u want connect with me :D

**Warm Hugs, **

**_Reepetra2101**


End file.
